Reverse My Time
by WrittenInClouds
Summary: "We need to start the clans over." Times have passed and many lives lost through those times. But what if there was more all the cats-not just Thunderclan cats-had more destined for them but were pushed off track? In a atteampt at one last chance, the cats we have all known are reincarnated to finish a destiny that was lost long ago, but what if it is never fulfiled?


_Okay, this was actually based off a Roleplay I did with my friends. But this isn't truly based off it, just has the same idea. Though, I am very sure this idea has been done before, I wanted to give it a try. I mean, it seems like a fun story to do to help me get past my writers block._

_Anyway, this story is about the cats being reincarnated, in a whole new story really. This is honestly going to possibly focus more on Firestar's, Brambleclaw's and Yellowfangs reincarnations, I am not sure yet. Now before I start, not all the characters are the same. They at least we show or at least I will try to show some similarities to the them and the reincarnations and possibly some of these characters will not be their original gender. Just for the heck of it._

_Now of course, the whole plot has not been all made up yet, but I got the basics down. Now I hope you enjoy this, my grammar may not be the best, so go ahead and correct me if you want._

* * *

_**Rated: T**_

_**Disclaim: I do not own Warriors, the evil force of Erin Hunters do.**_

_**What I own: This story and a few of the characters. **_

_**Warning: This story contains reincarnations of possibly you're favorite cats, not all of them will act the same nor will some of them be the same gender they were originally. This might-just might have some parings in it. Also, I believe Starclan cats have wings, just can't fly though. And Dark Forest cats, in my opinion would like their pelts were dripping off, like it was paint or something. So that's how some of them will be described. **_

_**Word Count: 1,818**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

A fresh scent of honey wafted through the air, the grass crisp, seeming to drip with little droplets of water. Tall and proud tree's surrounding the misty area, glinting in the beautiful light that shined down upon them. The prickly green of these tree's swaying in the wind. Paws pressed down on the smooth cut grass, eye's searching the area as if trying to find something. The cat's pelt seeming to be filled with stars, eye's glowing a gentle wings spread out, the feathery type fur of the wings glossy in the light of the day. Elegant footsteps echoed throughout the area, fur of it's tail swishing against grass. Lifting it's head up, it scented the area. Searching for a scent through the honey glaze dream.

Switching it's gaze in one direction, it caught onto the scent it was searching for. Following the tangy scent of tansy herbs and berries, the cat nosed it's way through a bush, long, fluffy tail swaying behind it. In front of it sat one cat, one with snowy white fur that glowed just as brilliantly as the sun itself. Soft fur brushing against tail grass and tail neatly curled around it's paws, looking down at a clear blue pool of water, seeming to see something, something this cat could not see, at least from here.

Ear twitching, the white cat turned it's-or her-head in the new comers direction, eye's glowing like a dying fire. Expression as cold as ice but as warm as the first day of New Leaf. Dipping it's head, the cat took a step towards the other one. The white she-cat continued to look at him with ice, before she greeted warmly, "Hello, Time." her voice didn't match her expression, it was as smooth as calm water and as sweet as the dew that dripped from grass. The cat-Time-smiled lightly and padded over to the white cat, "Stargazer." he said simply, his voice not matching with him either. Voice like a echo in a cave, longing for something to match along with it.

Stargazer dipped her head, "What have you come here for, dear friend Time?" her head tilted in a impression of a curious bird. Sighing, Time glanced away, he had been watching-watching as cats, the four clans that is start to fade, mixed blood, unneeded fights, betrayal, trust and lots of blood spilled. Recently, what worried him was that battle… the battle between the living, the dead and those who seemed to be a walking nightmares of bad dreams that haunted a young kit or a full grown tom or she-cat. The cat-presumably a tom-was slightly disappointed in all of them. All for different reasons, they all-all had something much greater for them waiting if only they would look further. But of course, the cats knew nothing of their existents and relied on their dead ancestors, did they not know that Starclan-as they were called-didn't tell the whole story or the whole truth, or even knew that much at all? Sure, they saw everything through the pools, from the stars. But they-all of them-never realized or saw much more, the big picture that is.

There was something-something he knew the clans were destined for, but the ones-the ones who were suppose to be apart of this already dead and not able to fulfill. He wished, oh how he wished he could blame Starclan or the Dark Forest, but sadly he could not. They were not able to reach them, to far to reach per say and now they were dying, all fading. It irritated him, but he stayed calm.

Closing his eye's and opening them again, he gazed calmly at the sweet scented cat that he had sat next by, "Stargazer, you know of the clans I suppose?" he said softly, Stargazer gave a solemn nod and looked away. "I think we all know them, oh… what a waste. Destined for so much more." she looked upset, almost pitting them. Time gave a nod and looked up, "I have come to ask a favor of you." she looked back at him, cocking her head to her head to the side as she did.

"And that would be?"

"We need to start them over."

"Excuse me?"

"We need… we need to start the clans over again…"

Stargazer blinked in shocked, her eye's narrowed. "Time, have you gone mad? Do you know what will happen if I do so?" she hissed lightly, ears flattening against her head, he dipped his head but narrowed his eye's also. "Of course I do! I wouldn't be asking if I didn't!" he shot back and she went silent. For a long moment, what felt like a hour, leafs of the tree's committing into their own dance around them as the silence unfolded. Finally, the pure white she-cat let out a weary sigh and looked at him sadly. "If you think so, Time. But… what about all the lives, the kits…the…" she trailed off, blinking as if holding back on something. Time returned her saddened gaze, "I know we will be destroying lives if we do this, but it needs to be done. If we don't… who knows what will happen. We need to set them on the destinies they were really suppose to commit too."

Holding her breath, the she-cat turned back to the pool of water as Time gently pressed a paw against the water. Images, images of so many cats- their fates, the blood, everything flashing by in one quick motion. "So many…" she murmured under her breath, looking up at the blurry sky above, she closed her eye's. Feeling a leaf graze against he cheek as the tom patiently waited beside her. Another few moments passed before she opened her eye's again, turning her fiery gaze over to Time, determination and sorrow in her gaze. "I'll do it." she stated and stood up, her fur glowing brilliantly as she did.

Leaning her head forward, Time watched as she touched her nose to the water. Eye's closed once again, soon as her nose touched against the chilling water it started to glow. Reflecting fire, reflecting a warm glow, reflecting the cold of reality. Her claws unsheathed, and dug them into the raw, grassy earth beneath her. The wind picked up and soon the whole forest surrounding them seemed to whisper it's own chant. That of a secret that no one but them could hear. The glow of the water grew brighter and Stargazer seemed to grow weaker as it did. The tom sat back calmly and closed his eye's, allowing the wind to whip against his fur as he waited, waited for the change.

A bright flash of light filled the area, as if a bomb had set off. The wind screamed and the tree's swished, the leaves attacked before it all fell still. The white she-cat collapsed onto the ground, pain surging through her body like a white hot flame, hungry to devour her body in a array of pain. Standing up, the dark grey tom stepped over and looked down at her, knowing she was to weak to get up right now. "Thank you, Stargazer. I will make sure everything goes as I had planned." he said simply before turning away, pelting away. His paws pounding against the lushness of the ground. Though, as soon as he had gone, Stargazer had risen. Her eye's cloudy as she stared at the area where he disappeared to.

Shaking her head, she weakly and awkwardly stood up, turning her back away from the pool of now dying light. Slowly and sluggishly she made her way out of the area, "Pray to the light that he is right, everything will go as planned… planned long ago in the clouds, in the earth and the stars eons ago." her voice drifted away in the wind as she disappeared from view. The area growing darker as if the light that lit the area had died away, before it completely was engulfed in darkness.

'_I pray that it will go as planned_

_As I have reversed life, but not time_

_Destroyed new life but revived old _

_Destiny much more greater then most_

_Written years ago in all elements, _

_Surpassing the stars…_

_Oh how I pray.'_

* * *

_I was planning on making this way longer, but I didn't want to drag it out. These two cats, Stargazer and Time belong to me. And no, they are not gods, close to gods but not quite. Anyway review and tell me what you think! I promise to try and update this whenever I can! By the way, I know I may have used the wrong 'to', 'too' on some of these. So don't yell at me to much for it, ha…_

_Anyway, see you for now._


End file.
